The Lost Junchuuriki of the Demon Kasumi
by xXBlazingEmberXx
Summary: Akuma is an ordinary girl. If by ordinary you mean ninja with no memory caused by a demon named Kasumi. Who was thought to have been lost to time. She has little memory of her past but will she in time remember who she is? Will Kasumi block it from her forever? Formerly The Lost Jinchuuriki of the Demon Shiku. (Original still up at the moment to cringe at.) Review/Comment/Send hate
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. That should be obvious. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?

Instructions to get character art on profile if curious!

* * *

Akuma. That is all I am. An evil demon yet why do I live? I have no family anymore, not that I'd know if I did. The leaf village found me when I was six years old with no memory. I'm hated by this very village. All because I house one of the many things they fear.

I house a demon, not unlike a tailed beast. She slumbers, awakening most often under the full moon or should I lose consciousness and my brain functions should slow. I raise my onyx eyes to the moon-less sky. Kasumi has started to become more active as of late. Why? Does she sense some change coming in the near future? Whatever is causing it does not concern me.

Without a sound I stand up and start my dash for the cemetery, the dragon on my kimono flowing gracefully. I must see him. The one man who cared for me since I came to this village. Watashi. The shinobi I owed my life to yet could never repay. He fell to the hands of an assassin sent after me in an effort to protect the one he considered his own child.

I arrive to his grave, just a plain stone with his name. I bow my head and say a few prayers for his soul. I may be the Demon of the Black Sand but Watashi had earned my respect in the short time I had spent with him. The ex-shinobi was old but wise, frail yet strong and he burned with the will of fire. His desire to protect the people of this village, including me, is what had led him here.

It has been three years since his death. In those three years I have forgotten how his voiced sounded, the way he laughed or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled but I will never forget what he has done for me.

I slowly rise to my feet and look at the wilting lilies. I will need search through the forest for more soon because no shop in the village would accept my money. "I will return before the Chunin exams begin Watashi-Oji. I must go and meet with my squad now." I said with a gentle whisper as the sun started to rise.  
I couldn't help but let the small smile grace my lips. My team consisted myself, Shiro Karasu, Kuro and Moriko Sarutobi*, daughter of the great third Hokage. Kuro and Shiro were both abnormal in their own rights. We were a team of outcasts and the unwanted. Shiro holds a unique chakra feared in his clan and Kuro was born with the ears and tail of a cat .

The Karasu clan was known for it's use of crows and ravens however Shiro was feared from an age old legend about the boy with the feathers of a bird would bring their destruction. Such a silly reason to shun someone with his abilities.

Kuro was a fellow orphan in Watashi's care. He and his nekomata* partner, Aki, resented me for a year after the incident of his death, blaming me. Kuro realized shortly after that I was not at fault for Watashi's own decision to try and save me.

I land in the clearing of Training field three, where Shiro and Kuro were already waiting. We weren't close but we all functioned well as a team. Yet they were the closest people I had to friends.

At a single glance you could tell each of my teammates were handsome. Kuro with his jet black hair, teal eyes, beauty mark below his lip and scar over his eye. Shiro and his flowing purple hair falling into his own lavender eyes, his clans facial tattoos jutting out from the sides of his face in the same lavender tone, as was his clans custom.

I was average in looks compared to them. Pale skin, no matter how long I spent in the sun, dark eyes engulfed in the dark circles around them. My dark crimson pulled up and secured with chopsticks.

"Good morning Akuma-San. Was your night eventful?" Shiro greeted with a smile and only one eye peeking out of his purple fringe.

Kuro bounced up from his place against the tree excitedly. "Akuma-Chan! We're going to enter the Chunin exams three days from now, nya!"

None of us really know where Kuro's energy came from but I had an idea that is because he was part cat. In his life as a cat he would be a kitten, easily excited and full of energy.

"Good morning Shiro-San, Kuro-Kun." I said with a small, almost undetectable smile. They may not be the closest but to her they were what little people in the village who accepted her. "I visited Watashi-Oji's grave. He will need some new Lilies soon. As for the Chunin exams Kuro-Kun how could I forget? You've been giving me updates every day."

His tail swished agitatedly. "Kuro. Just Kuro, nya. I don't need any of those honorifics!"

I couldn't help smiling, no matter how small, in the presence of my team. Kuro is just so accepting and warm hearted while Shiro is calmer and quieter. I guess black and white would describe them. Different yet blend together in perfect sync. You wouldn't think a bird and a cat could get along so well.

We all turn our attention to our sensei as she appears in the clearing in a poof of smoke. Moriko holds a huge smile on her face and three paper slips in her hands, her bow casually slung across her back.

"You must bring these slips to register for the Chunin exams. If one of you feel you aren't ready to take the exam you may back out before the registration date. However should one of you choose to pass this round of exams and wait for the next one, the two remaining must wait as well." Our caramel haired sensei says in dead seriousness. "Do not let your teammates pressure you into something you do not feel ready for. In this exam you may die if you are not prepared. Good luck."

"Yes Moriko-Sensei." We all say in unison.

I look at Kuro to see he is looking at Aki, deep in thought. Shiro looked cool and calm like usual, and I? Well I knew this exam would be no sweat. Even if it could cause one of us to die, the chances of that occurring were slim to none.

"Now then. Enough with the doom and gloom. You are all free to do anything you please for the next three days. I recommend you train if you wish to participate in the exams." Moriko says with her usual happy grin. "Akuma-Chan has your seal you have been working on gained any progress?"  
"Yes Sensei. I am now able to store chakra in case I fall unconscious." Moriko and I have been working on a seal to prevent Kasumi from gaining control, as is why I do not sleep. Sleeping gives her the chance to take control of my body, and using it to reek havoc on others. The seal prevents that by keeping my mind active like if I was awake.

"With that working I believe you three will have no problems with the exams." She says with a smile before disappearing. As of late we have seen little of our sensei, busy with making preparations for the exams and her father's protection. That must be what is like to have a family.

Will I have a family some day? No, a family life is difficult and ends in ruin for a shinobi. To raise a family for what, for a enemy with an old grudge to rip it away and shatter it until nothing remains? No, I could do no such thing to any family I could have.

"Would you two care to join me in a training session?" Shiro asks politely, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you for the offer but I have something I need to do." I look at Kuro, who was already bouncing in excitement. I didn't really have anywhere to go or something to do but Kuro and Shiro need a little bit of time to their selves without me. "Have fun you two and don't bang each other up too much. Play nice with the little birdy okay Kuro?"  
"Of course Akuma-chan, nya!" Kuro's grin grew and I could easily tell that the prospect of alone time with Shiro pleased him. With a simple wave in farewell I start to head towards the village, hoping to scope out the competition that has already arrived.

* * *

I raise one of my delicate eyebrows as I look at the scene below me. Konohamaru was being held up into the air by a boy, who looked like a cat in my opinion. Must be the pointed corners of his hood, I muse to myself. A blonde girl, who appears to be older than the cat boy, stood a few feet behind him, a smug look adorning her face.

From the looks of them, the girl must be a wind user and the boy a puppet user of the sand, judging from the weapons on their backs. However it is only a guess from what I know of the sand village and the looks of the device wrapped up in bandages on his back.

Opposing them I can see Moegi and Udon, two of Konohamaru's friends, along with a pink haired girl and a blond boy. If my memory serves the boy is Naruto, troublemaker from the class below me. Always going on about how someday he will become the Hokage. Well future kage let's see what you can do shall we?

Time just ticks by and I suppress a sigh. Future Hokage my butt. I gather my sensei's young nephew up in my sand and pull him away from the troublesome sand nin. I see what I can only guess is fear flash across the kitty boy's face before it's gone. Replaced only by my appearance and his own cocky grin.

"My sensei will not be too pleased with a guest in our village attacking her nephew and grandson of the Hokage, maybe even enough to pardon me should I kill you. However if you wish to fight then I will be your opponent, though I can promise you it will end in your death." Every ounce of cruelty I have leaks into the words. My lips twitch up in a smile, one of malicious intend. The sand from my scroll swirls in violent waves around me.

However before either of the sand nin could speak, a rock flies from the tree I was once in, and smacks the boy in the head. There stood the one and only surviving Uchiha, except for his brother that is.

"Get lost." He crushes a large clump of dirt, that of course looks like another rock. By the look on the two leaf kunoichis' faces, he must be another heart throb of the leaf. To me at least he wasn't anything special, just the survivor of a dead clan.

"Hey punk get down here! You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most! All attitude and nothing to back it up." Cat man growls, completely ignoring me. He slides the puppet of his shoulder, much to the surprise of the blond girl.

I feel Kasumi start to stir more and shake my head to clear my thoughts. Her cold and dangerous voice only whispers a single word, **"Shukaku."** I only catch a few words of what the girl says. Something about him using the Crow.

"Kankuro. Back off." A raspy monotone came from the tree. A boy stood their upside-down on the branch. His hair was a deep red and his eyes were engulfed in his own signs of sleepless nights. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Uh. Hey Gaara."

Could this be why? Could he be what is making Kasumi stir? I swirl my sand around me without a conscious thought. Maybe I can shorten the competition a little bit, but where would the fun in that be?

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here." Gaara said, more as a statement than question to the boy. The fear evident in his eyes.

"I know. I mean they uh challenged us." Kankuro lied. "See here is what happened…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Interrupting him, Gaara threatened in a dull monotone. Kankuro started to stammer out apologies and all I could think was I must be wary of the red head in the exam coming up.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." The boy vanished into a swirl of ordinary sand, causing me to gasp quietly in surprise. I wasn't aware of another Shinobi wielding a jutsu like mine. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

Despite the pink haired girl asking stupid questions I couldn't help but take a step towards the retreating red head. Something, I don't know what, draw me to him. Why? What is so special about it?

"Hey! You! Identify yourself." Sasuke commanded.

The blond girl, rather young woman turned. "Hm? You mean me?"  
"No. Him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara, of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" He introduces himself before asking who he is. Surprisingly he looks towards me as well. "And the red haired girl?"  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Akuma, Demon of the Black Sand. Let your team cause anymore trouble and you'll learn how I got my name." I growl out, low and dangerously. With the introduction and warning out the way I disappeared, only a little bit of black dust betraying I was ever there.

* * *

*Moriko Sarutobi- Now before anyone tells me Asuma doesn't have a sister I must say she is obviously an OC. We do not know how many siblings he has, all we know for sure is that he has one. The parent of Konohamaru. (As far as I'm aware) We do not know what had happened to his parents, as they are never mentioned. I am not saying she is his mother. She's his aunt. (If you missed it.)

*Nekomata- A larger than average cat with two tails. I have read a few conflicting stories about these however so I may be wrong. Aki, since she is still young, is about the size of a lion cub and will be the size of a full grown male lion when she is fully grown.

* * *

As you can see (From the people who read this before I changed it) I changed Akuma's personality quite a bit and added in Moriko, Kuro, Aki and Shiro. I thought I made her too much like Gaara and writing both of them like that would probably kill me. I can't just have Naruto Therapy no jutsu her too. Plus the no true team thing made her seem kinda op to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. That should be obvious. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?

Instructions to get character art on profile if curious!

* * *

The room slowly started to fill with occupants, all intending to take the Chunin exam. The only team I had yet to see was team seven. I had looked into their team after the confrontation with the sand ninja. The team was composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and were genin under Kakashi-sensei*.

From what I could pull up on Kakashi Hatake, I could see he was habitually late. Usually making up strange or implausible excuses as to why he isn't on time. Hopefully the Jonin's habits won't rub off on his students.  
Moriko-sensei would frown upon three more ninja never arriving on time. She was the kind of person to arrive an hour early to training or a mission. A habit she has instilled in my team.

I glance over to see the watchful eyes of the sand ninja, unimpressed looks on their faces. Of course they aren't impressed. Kuro was hyperactivity and constantly shifting his attention to different things. Shiro looked about as threatening and a newborn. His short stature and small build had that affect. Even the fact he was handsome lowered his intimidation level. I myself was well a girl and even shorter than Shiro, likely because I was the youngest. However since we are not intimidating teams are likely to underestimate us, leaving us with a chance to surprise them in a fight.

Aki hissed at the sand nin from Kuro's shoulder, both their tails twitching in agitation at being watched. Shiro raised his hand in a lazy half wave. I, well I gave them a blood thirsty grin. Showing I'll hold up to my promise if they cause any trouble.

I would have continued to stare at them, however an orange blob demanded my attention. That could only be one person of course. Naruto Uzumaki.

Almost everyone in the room was staring at him, except for Gaara and Shiro. The both of which could probably care less about his antics. I slowly started to walk up to him while he talked to a silver hair boy, who seemed to be instructing him to not make any enemies, causing them to quickly look at the disgruntled crowd of people.

Kasumi growled, a dangerous sound. **"Snake."** I knew if I was to ask her what she meant she wouldn't answer. I would have to go off the assumption I am to not trust the boy.

"See those guys from the rain village? Very touchy, they all are." The silver snake informed the group of rookies, not that my team weren't rookies. "The exams make everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now, you're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura, the pink haired girl, asked. I made a quick mental note, don't trust Kabuto.

"Yea."  
"This isn't your first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, this is my seventh. Well they're held twice a year so this will be my fourth year." Kabuto explained.

"You should be wary. Some of us don't play games and aim to kill." I speak up from behind Naruto. The blond ninja jumps away in surprise. "Especially my team." With the warning in place I move back to my place, barely paying any attention to the rest of the room. However my curiosity is peaked when I hear Sasuke state in quick succession, "Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee of the Leaf amd Akuma of the Black Sand."

"Man that's no fun, you even know their names." Kabuto pulls three cards from his deck. "Here they are. Okay first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he is about a year older than you guys. Mission experience, Eleven c-ranks and twenty d-ranks. His squad leader is Might Gai and the last twelve months his tai-jutsu radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Lat year he got a lot of attention as a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the chunin exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

"Okay now for Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience, eight c-ranks and get this one b-rank as a genin. There is not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally but there is this. He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

Kabuto pushes his glass back up with his fingers. "Last but not least Akuma, Demon of the Black Sand. She appears to be the same age as you and for her mission experience she has no d-ranks, fifteen c-ranks and a single b-rank. Her and her squad receiving few injuries. As her name suggests she is a demon in battle and fights by using her own black sand. Get this. It is not uncommon for her opponents to be found dead after having sand forced down their throats and then outwards. The corpses are said to have been identified by their dental records. Genjutsu is shaky but her ninjutsu is quite high. Her tai-jutsu s average, likely to cover a weakness. Her squad leader is Moriko Sarutobi and her teammates are Shiro Karasu and Kuro."

"If you don't want to be killed I'll give you some friendly advice. If you see me or my team, run." I give them a simple crazed grin before I saunter back to my teammates.

"How's the competition Akuma-chan, nya?" Kuro asks, happy I'm come back to save him from the strange and curious stares at his cat features. "Is there anyone we should worry about?"

"Of course not Kuro." Shiro says with a laugh, his smile directed at his taller companion. "Few genin could outclass us, my speed, Akuma's defense and your sensing abilities? You'll have figured out a hundred and one ways to take them down before they ever reach us."

Before I can reply a man's voice yells out, "All right you baby-faced degenerates pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy." I sweep my gaze up over his body. From his posture I'd have to say torture specialist. The way he speaks only confirms it. "First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound knock it off. Who told you, you can fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy." A boy responds, his face covered in bandages, leaving only one eye exposed.

"I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"Hmph. No fatal force, that's no fun." The teammate of the bandage guy states disappointed. I can't help but agree with him.  
"Now if we're ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork, in return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Naruto starts to freak out from his place at the back of the classroom, likely unprepared for a written exam. I receive my number and look at it. One hundred and one. Quickly and with ease I find my seat. I could give the blond a million guesses and he'd never guess I would be seated next to Gaara. As I sit down Kasumi stirs again before she finally wakes up. **"Shukaku."** She whispers the name like it is poison in her mouth.

'Shukaku? Who?' I ask her mentally. 'Another demon?' Kasumi doesn't answer me. She doesn't speak with me, her low and worthless container. She would only warn me should something place me in danger, as my death would result in her own. However before I can ponder more on the subject, Ibiki starts to speak once more.

"Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around. Alright rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contraire to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members." Sakura started to shout something, likely about it being unfair with Naruto as her teammate, she was quickly silenced by Ibiki.

"Silence! I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule number three. The sentinels positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. One more thing! If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then entire team fails. The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing periods. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

I flip my paper over and slowly read through each and every question, careful not to miss any details. There is no way a genin would be able to solve any of these questions. What doesn't make sense is why there is only a two point deduction for cheating. In any other exam you'll fail immediately for cheating but why not here? A ninja could just easily glance to the side, gather the nine answers and write them down, giving them a score of seven before the final question. Unless…Of course! They want us to cheat. Ninjas must be masters of deception and info gathering so this must be what this is about!  
Since we must gather the information from somewhere, there must be at least two people sitting among us who have the answers, one in the front and the other in the back. Now to find out who has the answers. I look at my paper, silently observing the ninja around me. Within a few minutes I see a ninja finish answering the sheet before restarting. He must be a plant.

My sand slips out of my scroll with ease before it flows on top of the man's pencil. From the movement of my sand I start to carefully record each and every answer. I look up at the clock, astonished to see I figured it out and found an insert within twenty minutes. Not too bad. Now to help Shiro and Kuro. I allow my sand to slither over to their positions and write each kanji on their desks.

Thirty minutes go by, Kuro and Shiro have both completed the copy, when I am knocked out of my boredom by a chunin calling my number, stating I was caught cheating five times.

I stand up calmly and speak in a dangerous monotone. "Amazing to think I was cheating within the last ten minutes when I finished over twenty minutes ago." My sand swirls around my wrists in agitation. The man quickly flushes in embarrassment. He quickly amends his mistake with the call of number one hundred and two. The boy had looked at my paper prior to my number being called.

I passed the time by cleaning dirt from under my fingernails with a kunai knife. It wasn't too long after that before Ibiki started to speak once more.

"Alright listen up! Here's the tenth and final question…" He stops and takes a pause. "But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." Kankuro at that exact moment returned from the bathroom and Ibiki gave him a knowing look. "Ah made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Well? Take your seat. These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try to not let them frighten you. Very well then. Rule number one. Each of you is free to choose now not to be given the final question. It's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and that means of course both of your teammates fail as well. Not so fast." He states when the murmurs of why anyone in their right minds would choose to fail start to circulate.

"You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question and answer it incorrectly you will not only fail but you will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again!" Many outraged cries break out, some from the rookies, others from seasoned exam takers. Ibiki lets out a malicious chuckle, similar to my own at times. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He starts to chuckle once more. I think I like this guy. He really knows how to mess with people, I guess it comes with being the head of the interrogation unit. I remembered where I heard his name when I was waiting for this question.

"Now then if you're ready for the tenth and final question. Those of you who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded then you're free to go."

Hands start to slowly raise throughout the room, the owners muttering apologies to their teammates. My team and I should be able to handle this question. Even if we fail we will be alright. We don't do d-ranks anyways.

Surprisingly Naruto slowly raises his hand. What is he doing? He never quits so… That train of though is quickly cut short as Naruto slams his hand down on the table with a resounding boom. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want but you guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life." He shouts, standing up. "I'll still be hokage someday!"

Seconds tick by yet no one leaves the room. Naruto's speech managed to strengthen the resolves of the remaining ninjas.

"This decision is one that can change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit now for this is your last chance."

"No way. I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." Still no one gets up. It appears the little moronic ball of sunshine has a gift. A gift to change people and inspire people to make a better decision for them and their comrades.

"Well then I admire you determination, nothing else. For those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do and that is for me to tell you, that you all pass the first exam."  
"Whoa! Hold on! What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Sakura yelled out.

A grin crosses Ibiki's features and he starts to laugh. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second. So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time, is that what your saying!?" The blonde sand genin yells out in frustration.

"Oh no. Not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to strategically gather intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."  
"Oh well that clears up everything." The girls speaks again, however with a sarcastic tone. **'Temari-Onee.'** A little girl's voice says in my head with a childish giggle.

"Let me explain. You see my objective was to test you not only as individuals but as a team and on how well you functioned as part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team bases. So that you would know that everything you did or failed to do would directly effect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure."

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact as you may have realized too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you would have to cheat if you would have any chance of passing. The fact is this test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you. Those who were caught cheating were failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily. Information can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There will be times where you have to risk your like to get it."

He pulls his bandana off to reveal holes, burn marks and scars across his scalp. Gaara sits completely undisturbed by the mess, same as I. I have created ones bigger after all. Ibiki starts to speak again before he replaces it. "Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of your comrades or the lost of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survives and that's why those who aren't good enough at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."  
"Okay but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is all about." Temaru tells him.  
"Your not? The tenth question was the whole exam. Surely you see that?"

Ibiki's lecture starts to bore me so I tone it out. Is it that hard to believe at times you must risk your neck to gather intelligence? Suddenly a black bag comes flying in through the window, quickly followed by a woman.

"Heads up boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi." The woman states, well yells.

* * *

*Kakashi-sensei - While not their teacher, they would use the sensei honorific.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2. Hope you like. Comment/Review/Send me hate.


	3. Sorry Guys!

Sorry about no updates guys! My wifi is shut off at home and my laptop broke. Now that I have one again I'll try to update!


	4. Chapter 4

*Checks Name  
Dam, sadly I am still not Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The forest of death is a thick forest with deadly animals, poisonous plants and ninja. These ninja will kill without a second thought. Any normal ninja would be sneaky around in such a place, hoping to catch another team unaware. The ninja would keep their scrolls hidden, not out in the open, attached to Shiro's side.

Kuro smiles at us, his tail twitching in anticipation of the fight to come. A team has been following us for a good chunk of time before we stopped in the clearing, leading them into a trap. Shiro leans against a tree and closes his eyes, feigning a rest break. Kuro doesn't even have the chance to drop his pack before a masculine voice speaks from behind me.

"Well look at what we stumbled across." A man chuckles from behind me. "Why it's just two little girls and a freak. Playing ninja are we?"

Shiro pretends the comment of him being a girl doesn't bother him, but I can see the irritation in his eyes. He smirks at the two shinobi who step out from the trees, the man remaining behind me.

"I'm a woman? My even then I'm still prettier than that woman you dare call a shinobi." He smiles at the female; the smug look on her face vanishes, replaced by one of pure malice.

"Why you little brat, how dare you!" She snarls before lunging at Shiro, only held back by her second teammate.

Shiro succeeded in pissing her off. Any moves or attacks she makes will be rash and thoughtless, giving Shiro an easier opponent to fight. Smart.

I start to snicker to myself. They are making one of the worst mistakes of their lives. Ninja should know to expect attacks from an unlikely source. These ninja are underestimating us and it might cost them their lives.

"What's so funny Red?" He steps in front of me. The man is muscular; no doubt he would be able to overpower me in a battle of strength. Maybe if I was to take him by surprise I could have a chance without needing to reveal my jutsu. I don't even twitch when he points a kunai at my throat. "Give us the scroll or we kill Red here."

Shiro pretends to consider his options before staring the man straight in the eyes. He shifts his attention to me and then Kuro, asking a silent question. Kuro and his partner's tails twitch in agitation at what Shiro is about to say.  
"Kill her." Shiro answers, his voice cold before continuing. "She means nothing to us."  
His answer takes my guard by surprise. This gives me the chance put some distance between us, my bladed fans drop out of my sleeves before I snap them open. My eyes dart to look at my teammates to see them already engaged in combat.  
The grass ninja is upon me within seconds. I smile for his movements are bumbling as a result of his physique. I twirl around his left side, dragging a blade along his side, most catching on his shinobi chainmail. I complete the spin with a swift kick to his back before he could spin around.  
His fist catches me in the stomach before I can make my retreat. I try to regain my breath and swipe across his face, not expecting the attack while I am winded.  
He bellows in rage with blood running down his face. He wipes the blood from his eyes before he rips one of my fans from my grip, cutting his hand up in the process.  
We glare at each other before he lunges, hands reaching toward my throat. I twist to the side, sending a punch into his side. He growls and tries to sweep my legs out from under me. I can only see hatred in his eyes. Hatred directed towards me.  
"You're going to die Red!" He screams. I take that moment to snap my fan shut and smack him on the temple with the flat edge, causing the man to crumple.  
I turn to see Kuro and Shiro tag team their duo, knocking them unconscious. Kuro gives me a large smile. His limping shows he received the only injury, a dislocated ankle.  
"I landed on it wrong, nya." He explains as Shiro starts to heal the damage, not wanting our progress to the tower slowed.  
"My guess is when you knocked the guy off his feet. He did jar your ankle." Shiro suggests, already in Medic mode.  
I leave them to search for the Grass Ninja's scroll. I begin to look through my opponent's pouches but turn up nothing. I check the woman that Shiro fought, finding it tucked away in her kunai pouch.  
"Is it a match?" Shiro asks without looking up from his friend's ankle.  
"Yes, we just have to make it to the tower."  
Shiro gets to his feet and pulls Kuro up. Aki twines herself around their legs. We set off, with Kuro telling me a complete recount of his fight, his voice full of excitement. I smile; glad the only injury was a dislocated ankle and not something worse.

strongemShiro's Point of View/em/strong  
The woman stares me down, her eyes cold and filled with spite. She is aiming to unnerve me. I flash a smile at her, letting her know that whatever she may do she can't unnerve me. I've been teammates with Akuma and Kuro, both unnerving at times in their own rights. Nothing she might say or do could be any worse than the both of them.  
To my left I hear Akuma start to snicker. She, no doubt, amused at how petty this woman is. I hear the man ask her what was so funny angrily. The man directs his attention to me and points his kunai at Akuma's neck.  
"Give us the scroll or we kill red here."  
I look at the man, pretending to contemplate my choices. Really there isn't one. I look at Kuro and then Akuma, asking them a silent question. I can tell what I am about to say really irritates Kuro by how much his tail is twitching.  
"Kill her." I answer the man, my voice cold and filled with uncaring. "She means nothing to us."  
I succeed in surprising the male, his kunai moving away from Akuma's throat. Leaf shinobi, to be soft, that they put their teammates above the mission. They thought since were are rookie genin we would be softer than the rest.  
Akuma jumps backward before Kuro and I race toward our opponents. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kuro draw his katana, Aki racing at his heels. I dash around the woman's side, throwing a punch to the side of her head.  
I feel it connect and the woman screams in rage. She spins around and jabs at me with her kunai viciously. I dodge backwards and take a quick glance at Kuro. He brings his leg under the man, causing him to fall on Kuro's foot. He rolls out of the way and get back to his feet before his adversary does.  
The woman draws a jagged blade and charges at me. I catch a wink from Kuro and notice that Aki is about to trip the woman. She trips and stumbles, and I throw a kick into her stomach. Aki leaps, sinks her claws into her back and bites at her throat.  
The female ninja shakes Aki off but not before she rips out a chunk of flesh from her neck. The kunoichi screams in fury and runs at me once again, blood pouring down her neck. She growls, draws her weapon and swipes at me in a heated frenzy with a jagged blade.  
It is time to end this. Kuro's opponent is bloody from his sword. The woman I am facing should collapse before long from her bleeding neck. Kuro and I move until we are standing back to back, his sword sheathed.  
The shinobi both charge at us, their own mistake. I grab the woman's arm, flip her over me . I let gravity bring her down hard onto her teammate who had just had just experienced the same treatment.  
"Kuro, let me see your ankle." I demand once I see his limping. He just plops down on the ground with a sheepish smile.

We approach the tower with caution. Not knowing what nasty surprises the proctor, could have placed here. We notice seals on the doors to the tower, one having already broken.  
Shiro and I look at Kuro, to see if he could tell us who was already here but he shrugs before speaking.

"I can't sense inside. The walls block out the signatures." He explains before pushing another door open, ripping the seal. I sigh, knowing someone was just notified of our presence here in the tower.  
We see a quote, already familiar to us. Shiro opens the scrolls and places them on the ground, activating the summoning jutsu. With a puff of smoke, our sensei appears offering us a huge smile.  
"I knew you guys could do it!" Moriko attacks each of us with a hug, suffocating and warm like a mother's. "I don't need to explain the heaven and earth thing. You guys already know it. Oh yea! The next exam begins in a few days. Please relax and enjoy the amenities the tower provides such as the hot spring."  
"Yes Sensei." We chorus.  
"Are any of you injured?" When we all show we're fine. Moriko continues with her tone happy. "You all make me proud to be your sensei and glad to have this opportunity."  
"We won't let you down Moriko-sensei, nya!" Kuro almost yells. "Before we finish this we'll be chuunin!"  
"I wish I had more time but I have to go. I'll see you guys soon." With that she gives us one last smile before vanishing again.  
The three of us just look at each other before entering the tower. We find a room, plain with just three beds pushed together, and place all our things down.  
Kuro yawns, likely time for his cat nap. He jumps into the middle bed with a sigh of contentment before starting to doze.  
"You two should rest for a bit before we explore the tower." I suggest, to which Shiro nods, takes his vest off and climbs in another bed.  
I walk to the small bathroom and turn on the shower. I hope to relax a bit before finding who we share this tower with for the next few days. I drop my scroll on the counter with a small sigh. I start removing my kimono before standing in the hot water. I enjoy the heat washing over my muscles, removing the tension.  
When I finally step out, the water had long gone cold. I only pull on my scroll, shorts, boots and undershirt. I shake the water out of my hair but don't bother to put it back up. I reenter the room, greeted by a sight that I can't help but smile at. Kuro has scooted over until he had somehow weaseled under Shiro's arm to cuddle with him.  
Shiro has no idea what is going on. I pull the blanket up around them, careful not to wake them before leaving the room. I come face to face with the red haired boy from the sand team a few feet from our door.  
We stare at each other, no emotion flickers across our features. He turns and stalks away, not before a troubled look flashes through his eyes*.  
I watch his retreating form before it gets swallowed up by the shadows. I spin on my heel, heading in the opposite direction before coming to a staircase. It spirals upwards until it reached the roof, a greenhouse filled with medicinal herbs.  
I breathe in, enjoying the smell of earth and the foliage. I look around and find a small watering can, which I fill with water from a tap. A tiny, almost invisible smile spreads across my face. I'm glad to be doing something ordinary.  
I sing a song almost inaudible. It is one of the few things I remember from my life before coming to Konoha. Watashi used to encourage me to sing, saying that music even in the worst of times could brighten a person up.  
I missed the shadow that had slipped up the stairs after me. The person is watching me with his teal eyes from a dark corner. 

* * *

**We stare at each other, no emotion flickers across our features. He turns and stalks away, not before a troubled look flashes through his eyes** *– A side effect of Kasumi's presence. Akuma gained the ability to identify a person's emotions through their eyes. Kuro jokes about her being able to see into someone's soul. If someone uses a jutsu to alter their eyes or only have one available, Akuma will not be able to read their emotions.

* * *

Hey how is everyone doing? *Crickets* Oh that's wonderful! I decided to make this chapter a tad bit longer as an apology for not updating. (I still don't have internet. Sad I know.) An average chapter is around 2,000 words and this one is words, not including header and footer. (I think the next chapter might be a little bit of filler since our team has a bit of time to kill. I might try to get Akuma to interact with the sand ninja. So I will try to develop the plot a little bit.) PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK!


End file.
